Blue, The Most Human Color
by Zachary Campbell
Summary: I'm going to college now, things will be normal now. My disappearance for three months when I was five was nearly forgotten, I'd washed up two states away from my hometown somehow after my family and I had gone hiking on Mount Ebott. Apparently when a couple found me on a beach in the middle of nowhere I was going on and on about monsters. Not that I remember any of it. SansxFrisk
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing more I wanted to do than just hide in my tree house. As I sat there and breathed the air that had otherwise been undisturbed for the last two years I wondered to myself why I'd chosen not to come out here for so long. This was my place, my hideaway. I looked around, there was a small TV on the floor attached to a gas generator that sat in the window.

I sat up from the ratty old plastic covered mattress and walked to the generator in the window, wondering if there was even a chance it was going to work. I yanked the cord a few times, and almost as if by pure chance, it sputtered to life. I squatted down in front of the TV and pressed the button, a white dot appearing on the black screen expanding to the rest of it until it was a screen of snow like fuzz. A slight hum of static emanated quietly from the speakers.

I flipped through the channels until I came across adult swim and sat there watching super jail really wishing I had weed. I could hear the sound of the wind whooshing through the open window along with the hum of the generator. It was pretty relaxing.

By the time it started to get chilly I decided it was probably time to head back, much to my disappointment. But after the generator had sputtered it's last breath of life, and then died, there wasn't really much else I could do up there but be alone with my thoughts and that wasn't what I needed anymore. The planks nailed to the tree as a makeshift ladder groaned under my feet as I climbed down the massive sycamore. I silently promised myself I'd be back up here sooner.

The walk through the woods was quiet, unnervingly quiet. I turned around a bunch of times as I walked along the path cut through our woods, because I had the itching feeling that someone was watching me. I always had that feeling.

My mom was bustling about the kitchen when I got into the house. I could smell spaghetti sauce from the front door. A pang of deja vu hit me like nothing I'd felt before and suddenly a blue light was in my peripheral vision, just for a second.

"Mom?" I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen honey," at the sound of her voice, the uneasiness from earlier melted away.

Our living room was small, there was a large sectional couch that took up the entirety of two of the walls, in the middle of the room was a little end table, and on the wall opposite to the longest part of the couch. Mom's favorite cooking show was already on. I yanked all my stuff off and tossed it on the floor next to the door before walking over and plopping down on the couch.

My mom came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, her long wavy blonde hair pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing a tee shirt and shorts, she had bowls of food in her hands.

"Hey baby," she greeted me sweetly before placing a large portion of spaghetti in a white ceramic bowl into my hands. She sat down on the couch next to me. "How was your walk?"

"Pretty good," I shrugged, starting to eat the spaghetti like I was inhaling it.

"Jeeze, try to at least taste the food you're eating." My mom chided me. She brushed some stray hair from her face and shook her head. Someone could easily mistake my mom with her chubby cheeks and big blue eyes for being around my age.

I looked at my brown skin, a severe contrast against the white of the ceramic. The reason no one ever confused my mother for being my sister was due to the fact that I was on the darker side of mulatto. I had my hair cut into a buzzed off section above and behind my ear and a long wavy mess thrown off to the other side. Luckily I hadn't been born with nappy hair, mine was hard enough to take care of as is.

My cheeks were chubby, like my mom's, I could be perceived as cute. Such as, I have a cute face, but that's about where it ended. Even still most people only told me that because I have an extremely rare combination of green eyes and dark skin, so I'm an oddity. A novel.

A freak.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair before putting my bowl on the end table and sitting back into the cushions on the couch. I settled in and watched the TV, not really paying attention to it as my mother prattled on about work and guys she saw throughout the week, sometimes telling the same story twice before she realized she was repeating herself and then laughing about it.

My mom was snoring quietly beside me. The clock on the wall next to our kitchen entryway shown it was the wee hours of the morning. I could literally feel the bags under my eyes even though I really didn't feel like going to sleep.

I picked up the bowls from the table and shuffled into the kitchen with them, dumping the remainder of my moms portion into the garbage. Dang, she still eats like a bird. I made a mental note to watch my mom the next time she ate to try to coax her into eating more.

My feet dragged on every stair as I lazily made my way up the flight. The carpet causing little shocks on my feet if I dragged my socks long enough. I snickered once, running my finger tips along the wall to my right. I lightly dragged them across the door frame and then the door as I passed the bathroom, paying close attention to the texture differences for next to absolutely no reason.

I reached my door, pulling it open and sighing in relief at my own version of heaven.

It was messy.

My overly fluffy bed was against the wall in the corner, the long side against the wall with the window so that if I wanted to, I could sit by the window and read in the sunlight. Or at least that had been why I put it there. Between college and work it was kind of hard to actually take any time to read for pleasure. Since a month ago, I'd placed a large cobalt blue fleece blanket over the window to accommodate my backwards sleeping schedule. I preferred to study at night.

My bedspread was a similar shade of blue, my black sheets peeking our all over the place because I never made my bed, and the mountain of pillows I usually made a nest out of in pillow cases of an assortment of colors was at the head of my bed.

I had a desk off the long side of my bed opposite to the window and pushed up against the wall. It had just barely fit between where the headboard ended and the corner of the opposing wall, so it looked like I had done interior design with my furniture to mimic a Tetris game.

I flopped onto my bed and then rolled sideways while grabbing the blanket so that I made a blanket burrito out of myself and my bedspread before wiggling around to loosen it up and closing my eyes. The funny thing about sleep is that you have to pretend you're asleep until you actually are asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This place again. I mentally sighed as I sat cross legged in a dark abyss where I could only see my own body. Ahead of me a spark of blue light would appear at any minute and sit there just out of reach. The previous time's I'd had this dream I'd tried to reach it but like those never ending hallway dreams the little blue heart shaped light would stay the same distance out of reach no matter how much I ran or reached or grabbed. There was nothing I could do about it, so when I became aware of the dream recurring, I'd decided sitting there and staring at it would be a less exerting option.

The little blue heart floated there. I studied it, it almost looked like it was on fire but the flame was a light shade of blue. An eternity later, I started to hear the muffled sound of my alarm clock and the blue heart started to fade into the blackness. I'd be waking up soon.

But then something different happened, I saw a red light emanating from my body around my torso and into the darkness, letting me see the floor under me for the first time. It looked, like marble? All around the light glistened off of what looked like pillars and walls as if I was a bright flame in a dark corridor. This was the first time the dream had done anything different... The light from my body got brighter and brighter until it separated from me, the entirety of it floated to the level of my face. Another heart shaped fire. A red one. I reached out and touched it, for some reason it felt as though I could feel my own fingers on my shoulder when I touched the flame. The flame itself felt warm, it faltered a little when I pushed my fingers into it. More feeling throughout my body.

This was a strange thing.

The alarm clock in the distance got louder and louder.


	3. Chapter 3

My arm flung over the side of my bed slamming down onto the alarm clock on the desk. I sat up in bed clutching my chest as my heart raced, that strange sensation of feeling like I should remember something, nagging in the back of my mind. I felt for my blanket, it had been shoved to the foot of the bed in my sleep. Sighing, I through my legs over the side of the bed and sat up, stretching my arms and contemplating whether or not I was mentally ready to get out of bed.

I shuffled groggily into my bathroom, flipping on the light switch and utterly burning my eyes trying to keep them open as the florescent light to warm up. I rubbed my eyes and reached up, stretching from side to side and then settling to look at myself. My hair was a mess, before I brush it every morning it looked like a big fluffy nest on my head, the most of it draping to the sides and over my eyes. Shaking my hair out, I grabbed my bristly brush and swept the fluffy mess to the side to show off the buzcut. My eyes pricked at my reflection.

I had chubby cheeks and I was wearing the sweater I went to bed in, I had to have about fifty of nearly the same style striped sweater. It covered my lady curves better. Since I stopped getting taller at age nine, I'd only grown out. I was all curves and I liked to use sweaters to hide that. It was better to be mistaken as a chubby child than a fat woman in this day and age.

"Frisk?" I heard my mother call me from outside the door to my room.

"Yeah mom?" I called back, leaning out the bathroom doorway.

"I'm headed off to work now, are you going to be okay?" She was looking at me wearily from my bedroom door, swaying a little bit as if she wanted to say something more.

I knew she was worried I was going to disappear again, she worried like this every day she had to leave me home alone.

"Yes," I assured her, leaving the bathroom and walking through the room to her. I hugged her tightly, rubbing her back with the palm of my hand. "I'm going to be here okay?"

"I know baby," she breathed, sighing and relaxing into my embrace. She felt so small.

"Go," I laughed, giving her a nudge as I let go. "You're gonna be late."

"Alright alright," she replied, looking into my eyes for a second and nodding.

I watched as she made her way down the hallway to the stairs, she looked at me one more time before descending down into the living room. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and then close. A few more minutes, her car starting and then driving down the road.

I sighed, shuffling through my room and grabbing another oversize striped sweater that hung to my knees like a dress and a pair of black leggings before going into the bathroom to change. I came out looking relatively the same as when I went in. Ah yes, today is going to be a good day.

As I reached the library I noticed a couple of boys flirting with each other outside the doorway. One appeared to be a mulatto like myself, with dark skin and semi short wavy black hair. He was tall and muscular, had his arms crossed over a white shirt that was a little to short as he smiled at what the other guy was talking about, toying with a tattered red scarf at his neck.

He was nice looking, but oh so obviously gay.

He noticed me as I walked by him, staring at me for a second as I passed and I couldn't help but look back. I had to look up, because I was short.

His eyes were the coolest shade of light golden brown I'd ever seen. He'd uncrossed his arms and I could now see that his shirt said "cool dude" on it.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked me point blank, his eyes searching like he was waiting for a shift in my expression. "I feel like I know you."

"Um, no...?" I replied, shrugging and looking at the other guy. Who much to my disappointment was watching me the same way the first guy was.

I studied the second guy for a second. His features were both feminine and masculine at the same time, and I now disregarded the first assumption I'd had about their gender, because looking at their face more closely, I really couldn't tell. They had long black hair cut similarly to mine, which is a neutral gender hair style if you ask me. Their face could be perceived as a masculine looking woman's face but still pretty, or a feminine looking boys face, also still pretty. All around this person was just screaming fabulous without even trying.

They were wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt that said degrade me, it was form fit, and unnervingly even though their cloths were tight I really still couldn't guess their gender, this person had feminine curves and legs, and also happened to be flat chested at the same time.

I gave up trying to make a deduction. It was making my head hurt.

I shrugged it off and held out my hand, "I'm Frisk."

"Mettaton," "Papyrus."


	4. Chapter 4

We were all holed up in a corner of the library, and now that Papyrus, he'd told me I could call him Pap but I declined, had gotten comfortable, he started to talk really loudly. Like, really loud. And somehow everything he said made it seem like he was going to go on an epic adventure.

My sides were hurting after Mettaton had gotten out a puzzle and Papyrus was going on about how we would be thoroughly japed. I almost couldn't even handle how hyper he'd gotten all of a sudden, it was like talking to a ten year old from a different century.

"AHA! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY PLACED THE CORRECT PUZZLE PIECE IN THE CORNER, YOU WILL NEVER CATCH UP TO ME NOW TINY PERSON!" His voice carried throughout the library. People turned to look at him.

I calculatedly placed pieces into the frame trying to concentrate on getting it done before it was too late. I almost thought I heard Papyrus let out somewhat of an exasperated gasp and then sigh dejectedly like he was disappointed as I put puzzle pieces down. _Weird..._

"Oh shoot, darling," Mettaton dragged out the word _darling_ , while reaching over and grabbing Papyrus by the arm, they looked up at papyrus with puppy dog eyes. "I need help solving this."

"OH, I SEE YOUR DETERMINATION HAS FALTERED MY LOVELY METTATON," Papyrus perked up at Mettaton's exaggerated helplessness. "I SHALL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY."

"Oh," Mettaton's voice came out flirty and breathy in a way I could never try to copy trying to be that sensually flirty. "You'll help me in _any_ way?"

I rolled my eyes at the obviously sexual inclination.

"YES!" Papyrus continued in the same tone as before, seeming like he was unaware of the insinuation Mettaton was implying.

"Hey bro, don't let Mett treat you like a piece of meat we talked about this." A new person said from somewhere behind me. His voice was amazingly deep. It was kind of alluring.

Papyrus went from level 1 perky to level 1,000 in an _instant_. Jumping out of his chair and clapping his hands together as he looked at the person behind me.

"METTATON IS NOT TREATING PAPYRUS AS A PIECE OF MEAT," he practically yelled, not mad, just loud. And talking... in third person?

"Yeah bro yeah," the guy pulled a chair out next to me, wedging himself between Mettaton and I at the table. "You don't have to put a _steak_ through my heart. I get it."

I rolled my eyes at the pun, catching a good look at him.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, and Mettaton groaned, face-palming.

 _Oh._

He was a well built, short mulatto man with both sides of his head shaved in a wide messy dark Mohawk, he was wearing a thick blue winter coat with a fluffy fur lined hood pulled down at his shoulders, even though it was only early fall. And he was _cute_.

But the thing that really got me, was his eyes.

He had one brown eye, darker than Papyrus' by several shades, and one strikingly light cobalt blue eye. He turned those eyes on me, and for some reason I could see a resemblance between him and Papyrus. "Sup."

"Er I..." I fumbled for words, "Hi."

He laughed, causing heat to creep into my face. Oh how his laugh felt familiar somehow.

"Oh is that a way to greet a new friend."

All the heat left my body in an instant, as though I felt like cold water had been dumped through the entirety of my being.

 _"Is that a way to greet a new friend?"_

My eyes flickered to his hand, feeling like I needed to check them as he held one out to me in a motion to shake my hand.

His eyes narrowed at me as I looked back up to his face. Almost for a second, I thought I saw a flash of understanding cross his facial expression before drifting back into a plastered on grimace of a smile like he really didn't want to to think about something.

I reached out tentatively, taking a firm grasp of his hand.

 _Pfffffffft!_

The farting noise echoed through the library as Sans laughed and laughed, slapping his leg and shaking his head. "Oh man, the whoopee cushion in hand trick, _every time!_ " He busted out into another fit of infectious laughter and I found myself giggling along with him.

"YES, I HAVE MADE FRIENDSHIP WITH THIS TINY PERSON. ALTHOUGH I GET THE FEELING SHE MIGHT WANT TO DATE ME, AS GREAT AS I AM I CANNOT BLAME HER, BUT I SHALL HAVE TO INFORM HER THAT MY HEART IS ONLY FOR METTATON."

My eyes swept to Papyrus because I wanted to tell him to stop calling me a "tiny person" but the way he was beaming at me changed my mind. I shrugged and looked back to Sans, who was watching me intently and smiling widely.

"Well kiddo, what's your name." Sans inquired, it looked like he was finally done laughing.

"It's Frisk." I sighed, running my hand through my hair and looking out the window. It was still pretty early in the day. Mom wouldn't be back yet to freak out and think I disappeared again.

When I looked back at Sans his eyes were glazed over like I'd told him the secret of the universe and he was now in deep thought.

"Well, it was nice to meet you kid. Pap, lets go get some food I'm starving and Gaster isn't home yet." Sans said as he turned away from me. I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of rejection.

I snuffed it out as soon as I felt it, getting up from my chair and preparing to leave.

"SANS WE MUST BRING THE TINY PERSON WITH US," Papyrus interjected, grabbing his back pack and nudging Mettaton's shoulder before turning his eyes to me with a hopeful expression. Oh boy, I wasn't going to be able to say no to this. "HER STOMACH HAS BEEN GROWLING FOR SEVERAL HOURS AND I AM TOO GREAT AND POPULAR TO HAVE NOT NOTICED A FRIEND IN NEED OF SUSTENANCE."

Sans looked at me like he was...? _Glaring at me!?_

 _"Dirty brother killer."_ I heard his voice in the back of my mind along with a flash of blue and yellow. That uneasy feeling of deja vu slipping through my veins and curling like a snake into the pit of my stomach. I could almost feel something like spiders crawling up my spine as my hair rose.

"COME ALONG PERSON! WE SHALL GO TO THE RESTAURANT," Papyrus jumped out of his seat in front of my and darted around the table, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me out of the library's common area like a ten year old taking a parent on an exciting adventure to the store. I giggled a little, slightly uneasy at first, but as he pulled me along excitedly the feeling slipped away.


End file.
